


These Red Roses, They Remind Me of You.

by taeyoooooong



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Flowers, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jaeno, Kissing, M/M, Original Character - Freeform, happy late valentines day again, i miss them can you tell, its cute, lee jeno - Freeform, na jaemin - Freeform, nomin, nomination how we doin, powers au, sad boi jeno, supportive jaemin, we love nomin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 03:37:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17821112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeyoooooong/pseuds/taeyoooooong
Summary: Jeno has special powers that let him see when he falls in love and when he falls out of it.And here he is again, crying on his apartment floor because of a breakup he just had.Luckily, his best friend Jaemin is here.





	These Red Roses, They Remind Me of You.

“Jeno, I’m really sorry, it’s not working out.”

Jeno hung his head low. He knew it was coming, but it still stung.

“I know, Haera.”

“You’re an amazing person, and really no hard feelings, but I can’t do it.”

“I understand. Don’t worry about it. Happy Valentine’s day.”

Jeno smiled, and took the flowers while he walked out of the café. He saw the red roses finally lose their vibrant color, like he knew they would.

He was born with some kind of useless power through flowers. Every time he broke up with someone or someone broke up with him. He’d know because the flowers he gave them would lose their color. The flowers would always start out regularly, turn vibrant when they started to love each other, and stay that way through their relationship. But once the flowers he kept buying started looking duller, Jeno knew that their time would be up soon. The colors in the flowers never returned for the people’s he known. They’ve never lasted either.

Even though Jeno knew he shouldn’t feel a sadness since he saw it coming a week before, but it just ached. Maybe because it was Valentine’s day that it hurt more, or because now he had a bouquet of flowers that were gray, and it reminded him that he’d never find anyone.

After he returned to his apartment, he allowed himself to break down.

“Man, why can’t I ever just catch a break?”

A few tears made their way down his cheeks, despite his best efforts to keep them in. Slowly sitting down on the floor, he threw the flowers down on the floor.

“Fuckin’ useless powers. Fuckin’ stupid flowers.”

He mumbled to himself while trying to calm himself down.

“I’m home! Happy Valentine’s day, Jeno! I-”

Jeno looked up at the voice to see his best friend Jaemin staring at him.

“Oh. Hi, Jaemin.”

“Did it happen again?”

“Yeah. It did.”

Jaemin looked at him with sadness, and set his grocery bags down. He walked over slowly to Jeno, and crouched down.

“She did it, right?”

“Mhm. I don’t even know why I showed up the moment I bought the flowers. The color was only at the roots. I knew, but I did it. I was so desperate for someone to love me, and I didn’t realize I didn’t love them.”

Jaemin sat down in front of him. “Yeah, I know what you mean. It hurts like a bitch, doesn’t it?”

“It does. But, it shouldn’t. I don’t know why I’m crying either.”

Jaemin sighed, and reached out to wipe Jeno’s tears. “It’s alright. Obviously, she wasn’t the right one then. And, don’t feel bad about crying. It’s gonna hurt.”

Jeno sniffled. “I don’t want it to. I’m done. All these flowers have done is just make me realize that no one’s gonna love me. And I’m a masochist, and I enjoy hurting myself.”

He chuckled bitterly while Jaemin only stared at him in concern.

Jaemin looked into Jeno’s eyes, and really saw how heartbroken he was. He didn’t know what to do, so in an attempt to cheer him up, he picked up the roses thrown on the floor.

“Hey. I can be your Valentine,” Jaemin threw him a lopsided smile.

Just as Jeno was about to respond, he saw a little glimmer of red appearing on the rose.

Bewildered, Jeno jerked his head up.

“What? Jeno, what’s wrong?”

Jeno watched the roses with wide eyes as the dark red slowly returned in small wisps, and they lit up the rose once again. Finally, the whole bouquet was filled.

“Sorry, do you not want me to use the flowers? I mean, oh my god Jaemin that was an idiot move. Of course, he doesn’t want to see the flowers, they just turned colorless because he just lost his love.”

Jeno watched the roses in wonder as Jaemin rambled on. The roses were now their original color, and Jeno was amazed.

But, that could only mean one thing.

Jaemin loved him. And, Jeno loved him too.

“Jaemin.”

Jaemin looked up with wide eyes. “I’m really sorry, Jeno. I didn’t mean to make you more upset.”

“The flowers.”

“Yeah, I didn’t mean it, Jen. Do you want me to throw them away?”

“No. The flowers. They’re wonderful.”

Jaemin stared at him weirdly. “Are you okay?”

“They’re so red, and vibrant. They’re so beautiful.”

Realization dawned on Jaemin. “The colors returned. That means she loves you again.”

Jeno chuckled lightly at Jaemin. “That’s not how it works, Nana. You were the last person to touch them.”

“They only light up if we have mutual love for each other, and last I checked, I don’t love Haera anymore.”

Jaemin shook his head. “What? I-I don’t get it.”

“Listen. Now that I think about it, who’s really been with me this whole time? Who was the first person that I told about my ability? Who was the person that comforted me when I was heartbroken over something I knew wouldn’t work? Who is the person that knows me better than I even know myself? It’s you, Jaemin. It was always you. All this time, I was so blinded by these powers, wanting to find a person to love me, and wanting to fit in to society’s mold. And, I didn’t see that the person that I wanted was right here. And, I didn’t know that I loved them back too.”

Jaemin smiled softly at him. “You do…?”

“With my whole heart, it seems. The flowers are sure bright.”

Jaemin sniffled. “Aw, you have me crying too.”

“Oh, how the tables have turned,” Jeno grinned as he swiped his thumb over Jaemin’s cheekbone to get a stray tear.

“I’m sorry, Jaemin. I’m sorry I was such an idiot, and I never noticed.”

“It’s okay. I was never expecting you to.”

“Shush. Well, I know now. And, I guess I discovered that I loved you too.”

Jaemin shrugged. “That’s a bonus. Who knew that when our fourteen-year-old selves said that we’d help each other find love, it’d be each other?”

“Now, let’s not be nostalgic. Come here.”

Jaemin dropped the flowers, and scooted over to straddle Jeno.

Jeno cradled his face, before finally gathering the courage to lean in and kiss Jaemin. Jaemin eagerly kissed him back, and ran his hands down Jeno’s shoulders, sending a chill down Jeno’s spine.

Jeno’s hands eventually ended up around Jaemin’s waist, and Jaemin’s arms looped around Jeno’s neck.

After god knows how long, they broke apart for air.

“Hey, I love you.”

Jaemin giggled. “I love you too. So, do you want to eat chocolate now?”

“Yeah. I also seriously don’t want to see flowers anymore for a long time.”

“Understood. Let’s go.”

Jaemin helped Jeno up, then retrieved the chocolate from the plastic bag.

As they laid together on the couch, engulfed in each other’s warmth, the roses still lay on the floor.

And for years to come, the roses remained their beautiful red color for both Jeno and Jaemin.  

**Author's Note:**

> okay so basically this was trash. oops? I wrote it in like an hour and I am 2 days late for Valentines day. anyways if you did like it, thank you very much!


End file.
